Hall of Knowledge
by TheLilyoftheValley
Summary: "Viral Genesis" fanfiction {OC-centric}. Her eyes centered on the Dynyx suspiciously loitering around one of the many knowledge chips her library held. If that Dynyx thought he would get away with swiping a knowledge chip and selling their expensive parts in the Black Market, he had another thing coming...


_(Hey there y'all! :D I don't know if this counts, but there's been a developing cartoon series known as **"Viral Genesis" [by an Instagram user by the name of jnjofi or XxMoonlightWolveXx on Deviantart]** , and it's really caught my interest! The creator puts a lot of care and effort into her series, and works tirelessly to create a vibrant world for her characters! _

_The cartoon is about a robotic Dynyx [original specie by the creator] and an escaped scientific experiment fighting evil villains that seek to take over their home planet. Many things are still in development, so this fanfic is NOT canon to the VG universe, but this was written out of love for the universe and me wanting to support the creator with fanfiction stories._

 _Like previously mentioned, this fic isn't canon to the VG universe, and was written with what knowledge the creator gave to people on her Amino [the "Viral Genesis" Amino for those who might want to check out the series more]. Since a lot of people were making OCs for the universe around the time I wrote this, I wrote a story about my OCs for the universe: Heather the Dynyx librarian and Glade [occupation still not developed]. Stories about canon characters are next on my list to write!_

 _Hope you all enjoy! ^^ )_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Viral Genesis," any of its characters, or the cover image for the story {All by jnjofi}. Heather and Glade are my OCs, and if there's one thing this series apparently needed, it's a cutthroat librarian that takes no crap when it comes to her knowledge chips.**

Hall of Knowledge

As the first drops of the cherry cola touched her tongue, her eyes locked onto his figure.

Small, smaller than average. Very spiky around the face, and had some of the longest chin fluff she'd seen. A bit of a curvier body type, much like her own, but still straight enough to fit through smaller spaces. His eyes shifted back and forth, his claws twitching as he inches closer to one of the "Medieval History" knowledge chips on one of the shelves.

If he thought he was going to get away with it, he had another thing coming.

The fizzy liquid stung playfully at her tongue as her eyes narrowed. Her other hand, resting across her desk, shifted as her fingers tapped out an absent tune. The little sounds echoed softly throughout the library.

The little thief coughed loudly as another male Dynyx walked past him carrying the "Introduction to Biological Sciences" chip with him. The thief's eyes darted back to the history chip, and shifted as he stuffed his claws into his sweater pockets.

She slowly swallowed and set the can down, her serious expression unchanging as the other Dynyx approached her.

"Good afternoon!" he said as a little grin graced his face. "I was interested in checking this chip out!"

She didn't move her eyes away from the thief, though her fingers stopped tapping.

He gently placed the chip on the desk. "You know, I've recently been looking into the Biological Sciences for quite some time, and about this time yesterday, I thought to myself, 'If you like the thought of working with it so much, why don't you just head to the library and check out the chip for it?' And so then-"

He waved his hands as continuing talking, barely contained excitement shining in his eyes. The Dynyx jabbered on, oblivious to the mounting tension in the room.

The thief took one step closer, his eyes gazing up at the other history chips on the shelves. His sweater jerked slightly, and she knew that his right hand, the one she couldn't see, was itching to nab the chip.

"-And that's when I came here to check out this chip and I'm ready to check out that chip now!" The Dynyx gave a wide grin as he looked at her.

She barely moved.

After a moment, the Dynyx's smile faltered a bit. "Erm, I hope I didn't go overboard with talking again Miss... um..."

His eyes drifted to the name plaque on the desk. "Miss Heather?"

"No," she said finally. "You have not gone overboard with talking. I enjoy conversations."

He shuffled uncomfortably. "Pa-pardon my bluntness, but you-" another shuffle, and his eyes drifted to the ceiling above "-don't seem... too... excited... about talking." He grimaced, nervous at her next action.

The thief slowly raised his right hand out of his sweater pocket.

 _Do it. I dare you._

She smiled, the falseness in it evident as she thumbed the science chip. "Of course, but let's get that chip checked out now, eh?"

The second her eyes snapped off the thief she heard a large scratch and clatter.

Her head whipped back to the sprinting figure, and her hand slammed against the button on the edge of her desk as she snarled in fury. The other Dynyx leapt back in terror as everything promptly went to-

"WHOA!"

The thief fell to the floor as a red forcefield shot up from the threshold of the door. Alarms blared throughout the library, and two laser guns pointed straight at the thief.

She snapped upwards, straightening her body like a pole as her venomous glare bore invisible holes in the back of the thief's head. She moved swiftly around her desk, her tail whipping around as she stalked toward her prey.

The thief shook as he looked back at her. "I-I-I swear, I didn't take nothing! I didn't touch anything, I didn't look at anything the wrong way-"

Her fingers dig into the space between his shoulders, and the thief blanched as he stared into her furious eyes. Her hand extended out, palm opened.

The little Dynyx's hand shook as he reached into his pocket and took out the history chip. He pressed it into her open hand, and as he quickly moved his hand back her eyes almost boiled from the restrained rage.

"Steal from my library again, and I will break every circuitboard in your body."

The little thief nodded furiously. "Y-y-y-y-yes ma'am I understand ma'am!"

Her fingers dropped the thief, and the little Dynyx scurried out the door the second the forcefield dropped.

All was silent for a moment before she turned back around and headed over for the history shelves. Her claws delicately put the history chip back in its place, and after a quick scan to check if it was damaged, she walked back to her desk.

The other Dynyx stood off to the side, his pupils minuscule pinpricks and his mouth as wide as it could go. His eyes were locked on her, and as she sat down, he swallowed nervously.

She opened the little journal next to her, flipping open to a clean page near the middle. Clean time slots for Knowledge-Download Rooms stared back at her, and her earlier serious expression returned as she picked up a pen and clicked it.

"Most of our KDRs are open for right now. How long will you need to use one?"

"F-fifty m-mi-minutes."

She scribbled in her notebook as her hand slid open a drawer next to her. Room keycards shuffled around, and her fingers snapped up a seemingly random card from the stack.

"Room 181, clear for the afternoon. Now reserved for fifty minutes under the name..." Her eyes glanced back at him.

He shrank, as if her gaze beat him down. "Erm, m-my name's Glade..."

A few scratches sounded as she handed him the key. The second her pen stopped moving, she grabbed the science chip and swiped it over a little pad next to her monitor. It glowed green, and a little light on the chip flashed green in response.

She handed it to him. "Fifty minutes starts the moment you start the program."

He very carefully pinched the chip and lifted it out of her hand. A crooked, nervous grin split his face. "Ah... much obliged ma'am..." He stepped off, tiptoeing around the desk as her headed for the rooms on the other side of the history shelves. "I'll... you... I'll best be going to the KDR now."

He whipped around and quickly darted away.

She scoffed at the disappearing figure and turned back to her cola. Still cold, though the outside was slightly damp from condensation.

She scooped the can into her hand and drank deeply. Her eyes ran one last check of the library, and once everything was clear, she set her soda can back down.

Nothing disturbed her library and got away with it.

* * *

 _Well, now Heather exists..._

 _I write for a lot of other fandoms too if you ever want to read more works from me! I mainly write for the video game series "Ratchet and Clank," but I've also written for the TV show Gotham and FNAF (though there's only one good FNAF story...).  
_

 _Like previously mentioned, if you want to get deeper into the series, then check out the "Viral Genesis" Amino and explore around! There's tons of facts on the series, and the creator takes great care to expand and grow the universe! It's a lot of fun, and I hope you enjoyed the story! ^^ Fics involving canon characters will be coming soon!_

 _XD_


End file.
